Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr.
Don Quixote Doflamingo, Sr. (originally from One Piece) is the President of Doflamingo Incorporated, a company that makes living, talking toys. He was one of the Corporate Presidents, a customer of Caesar Clown, and King of Dressrosa. He is the father of Doflamingo Jr. and Sugar. History Background Doflamingo was friends with Caesar since childhood, the latter finding an interest with genetic research and Flamingo wondering how they could use that for business. When Caesar's Devil Fruits came into creation, Doflamingo was chosen to eat his String-String Fruit, giving him his power. Doflamingo gets married in his adult years and has two children, Sugar and Doffy Jr.. Sugar eats Caesar's Hobby-Hobby Fruit, giving her the power to change people into toys, erasing everyone's memories of their existence, and this becomes the foundation of Doflamingo Incorporated. Doffy hides his daughter's power from everyone else and claims credit as a brilliant, successful toy-maker. This allowed him to become a member of the Corporate Presidents. When Sugar's power was one day used to convert spirits-trapped-in-robots into toys, those toys became the mascot animatronics for Freddy's Pizzeria, a restaurant set up in Civic City. Nextgen Series In Operation: NECSUS, Doflamingo orders Sector DR to go to Galaxia and rescue Caesar when he is captured by Tachyon. When Mom calls and threatens Doflamingo, he decides to head to Coruscant, rescuing Sector DR from the Drophyds' wrath. He and his son defeat the Drophyds together, and after defeating the Drophyd Leader, he tosses him to Sugar to be changed into a toy. Afterwards, they take Caesar home to Dressrosa, showing him his brand new lab. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Doflamingo takes Sector DR with him to the party at Midway Gala, mostly conversing with Mom on the train ride. At Midway Peak, Doflamingo ecstatically watches the battle between Cheren and Morgan, but grows angry when Sugar stands in Morgan's way. When Sugar turns Cheren into a toy, Doflamingo and everyone forgets the entire fight and Cheren's existence. The Corporate Presidents meet with the World Leaders as requested as they explain why the 20 Keys shouldn't be united. As the Flamingos are going to head home, Diamante calls Doffy and informs Freddy's was ransacked. Sensing treachery, Doflamingo tells Sugar he's going to lock her up when they get home, he needs to keep her safe. They return to Dressrosa late at night as Doffy locks her in her room. The following morning, Doflamingo discovers that Sandman, Coldman, and Wiccan have snuck onto one of his arriving ferries, so he adds extra security measures to keep them out. Unfortunately, Sugar chokes on a grape and passes out, disabling the Toy Curse. Doflamingo panics and wants to act quickly as the town uproars, but Nolan York flies in and deals the first punch. He and Doflamingo discuss their views on morals and justice before a furious battle ensues. Before the battle, Doflamingo had a String Clone go up to the roof and trap the whole island in a Birdcage of strings. The rest of their fight takes place among the strings in the sky, until Nolan cuts the cage's core and they fall to the castle. Nolan knocks Doflamingo out, but he recovers and ambushes Nolan. Cheren Uno then appears in his Demon State, angry at Doffy for being responsible for his Toy Curse. Doflamingo mocks Cheren before the demon child attacks him relentlessly. Cheren grabs one of Doffy's strings, wraps it around his neck, and sticks the other end in the ground before pushing Doffy out of a hole. Doflamingo gets hung by his own string and dies. The entire town of Dressrosa, having realized his treachery, cheers for his assassin. Half an hour later, the G.U.N. arrives and takes Doflamingo's body away, and arrests his company executives as well. Battles *Doflamingo and Sector DR vs. Soldier and Drophyds. *Doflamingo vs. Nolan York. *Doflamingo vs. Cheren Uno. Appearance Doflamingo wears red sunglasses that are slanted. He has tan skin, yellow hair, and is always sporting an evil grin. He wears a fluffy pink coat made of flamingo feathers, an open white shirt underneath that exposes his abs, skinny orange pants with white designs, and wears long black slippers. Personality Doflamingo is very laid back compared to his Corporate President allies, but behind his cool aura lies a heartless, compelling man. He has deep care for his family and minions and is desperate to keep his company running. His most valuable asset is Sugar, and is set on keeping her from harm, but he trusts his son enough to watch after her. Powers Doflamingo ate the String-String Fruit, and is a powerful puppet master. His strings are able to control anyone, and slice almost anything. If he hangs his strings from clouds, he is able to fly for as long as there're clouds. Doflamingo also possesses Haki, including Conqueror's, and is shown to be whipping fast. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit user, Doflamingo is unable to swim. He can also be hanged by his own strings. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 4) *Viridi's Last Stand (mentioned) *Operation: RECLAIM (mentioned) *Operation: CLOWN (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure (referenced) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:One Piece Characters Category:Males Category:CPFCE Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Kings Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Smokers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Europeans